


One Big Happy Family

by Chrystal



Series: One Big Happy Family [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystal/pseuds/Chrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with the Hummel-Puckerman's is never dull…</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Big Happy Family

**Chapter One**

"Sara." Kurt said, poking his head into the living room. "It's time for your bath. Come on, you can finish your drawing later." As Kurt turned to head up the stairs, his phone began to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and looked at his blackberry. The phone showed that he had received a text from Mercedes.

**From : Mercedes**

_Kurt, we need to talk ASAP. Meet me during lunch in the choir room on Monday._

Kurt quickly typed back a response.

_Is everything alright? Why don't you call and we can talk now?_

Kurt entered the upstairs bathroom and turned on the bath water. He let it begin to warm up to the right temperature before plugging the tub. While he waited, he ducked into his dad's room and checked on Joshua who was still sleeping peacefully in his portable crib. He had put the baby down after dinner in hopes of getting most of his homework done for the week.  
He checked his phone for a response on his way back to the bathroom. The phone buzzed just as he was turning off the faucet, but before he could read it Sara came skipping through the door.

He helped her slip off her jeans and top, setting them in the hamper.

"Okay, let's get you into the tub." Kurt said helping Sara into the bath. He quickly set to work washing her body, then her hair before he put in a few of her toys and let her play for awhile. Kurt sat on the bench and began to read the messages  
he had received.

**From: Mercedes**

_Everything is fine, no need to worry. I can't talk tonight, too much homework. Please will you meet me on Monday?_

Kurt sighed, what was so important that she couldn't just tell him via text right now? Obviously she's able to talk a little bit if she could continue to text him. 'Whatever,' Kurt thought. He began to type a response after glancing at Sara out of the corner of his eye to make sure she was alright.

_Okay I'll meet you there. Talk to you later._

Kurt sent the text and placed his phone back in his pocket. "Okay Pumpkin," he said while reaching for the towel, "it's time to get out." Kurt pulled the plug and let the water swirl down the drain.

"Okay Kurtie!" Sara said, standing up so that Kurt could wrap the towel around her body and lift her into his arms. He carried her down the hallway and walked towards her room. As they entered her bedroom Kurt placed her down and began drying her off. He squeezed her damp hair through the towel gently, as not to damage it. Once she was dry he left her to get dressed while he went back into the bathroom to gather her toys and place them on the shelf to dry off.

He could hear Joshua making some whimpering sounds in the next room. Little baby tears were making their way down his sweet face, his cheeks a beet red form the teething that the baby was going through. Kurt slipped his slim hands under the infant's arms and lifted Josh into his arms. The sweet pea green onesie was bunched up around the baby's tiny hips; Kurt pulled the fabric down to warm up the cold little legs, which helped sooth Josh's cries a bit.

Once he returned to Sara's room, with Josh in his arms, he saw she was dressed in her princess pajamas and had her robe on. She was trying to get her slippers on, and currently had the left slipper on her right foot. With a small chuckle, Kurt put Josh down on the carpet and helped her finish getting dressed. He sprayed a detangler and conditioner on her hair then gently pulled a brush through it. Josh was keeping his self busy, trying to get his foot into his mouth, obviously fascinated by the stitched frog on the feet.

"Alright Pumpkin, let's get downstairs and see what movie you want to watch until bedtime." Kurt picked up the baby and reached for Sara's hand.

"I want to watch Beauty tonight." She said decidedly, pulling on Kurt's arm a bit as they walked.

"Alright, did you put your coloring things away before you came up?"

"Yes, I did." She said with a proud smile on her face as they descended the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom she carefully stopped and looked up at Kurt, her eyes pleading, "Can we watch Beauty in yours and Noah's room tonight. Please, please, please!"

Looking down at her, he couldn't contain the smile that was spreading across his face. "Okay, come on, let's go and put it on downstairs." They walked over to the basement/apartment door, stopping to grab a bottle out of the fridge before they descended the stairs, Joshua blowing spit bubbles in his ear.

Noah arrived home from the garage with Burt at his side. They had been working the last 12 hours and he was exhausted. He went down stairs to his and Kurt's space and what he saw was a beautiful sight to behold.

Lying on their bed, Kurt was curled up with both of the kids. Sara was cuddled up on the bed next to Kurt and Josh was lying on his chest. Kurt had his arms wrapped around his little body to keep him safe. They looked so peaceful and he didn't have the heart to wake them. He made his way quietly to the bathroom to get showered.

Once he emerged, he walked over to the wall and turned the flat screen off before getting into the bed himself. He gently took one of Kurt's arms to loosen his hold on Josh so he could place him in his crib. Kurt woke with a start, but relaxed once he saw that it was Noah. Kurt gave him a sleepy smile and allowed him to take Josh's sleeping form from him. Noah slipped the miraculously still sleeping baby into the crib. The beautiful Mahogany crib was slightly hidden behind a partition that Burt and Noah had built to make a semi private room for Josh inside Noah and Kurt's space.

Noah padded back across the room and leaned over Sara to pull Kurt into a gentle kiss. Kurt moaned into his mouth and tried to deepen the kiss. Noah obliged as much as was possible while they had a child in between them. Kurt pulled back, his eyes lidded with sleep, a smile on his lips.

Whispering, he spoke to Puck. "How was work?"

"It was good. Tiring and long as usual. How was your day? Were the kids okay?" Noah asked, gently stroking Sara's scattered blonde hair.

"They were fine. Sara had dance this afternoon and then we went to the park for a little while. When we got home she colored. Josh was good. He's defiantly started teething. We need to get some baby Tylenol and some of those frozen chewy things tomorrow. I'm surprised really, he's way advanced for his age, Dr. Peterson said he probably wouldn't be getting teeth for another month." Kurt yawned as he finished his wrap up of the day.

Noah smiled, "Well he is a Puckerman. We're all advanced for our age." Noah leered suggestively at Kurt. That earned him a slap on the arm. He chuckled and grabbed at Kurt's hand. "Did you have a good day though? You're probably exhausted, why don't you go and get changed for bed. I'll keep an eye on them." Noah laid back as Kurt got up and headed into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of pajamas on the way.

As Noah was lying there, he closed his eyes and sighed. He felt like life was pretty good. He couldn't complain. He and Kurt were happy and Sara was happy too. He never thought that he would be happy again after his mom died the summer before 8th grade.

His dad had signed over his rights to himself, and then infant Sara before the accident so he and his new baby sister were basically orphans. Their older sister Hannah was 18 when their mom died, but she was useless. She could barely take care of herself let alone them. So it had fallen to their godfather, Burt. Who it turned out was also their legal guardian in case of an emergency. Burt was a literal godsend. He and Carol took both of them in with no question.  
Kurt, it turned out, was just what he had needed. Kurt had lost his mother when he was 6, but he knew exactly how he was feeling. Kurt was at his side the whole time. He was the only one that Noah would let see him cry and he trusted Kurt not to judge him or think any less of him for it.

Noah didn't want to think what might have happened to them if it weren't for the Hummel's. When Hannah showed up last year with Joshua and begged Noah to take him, he had been terrified. He had no idea how to raise a baby but she had named him the legal caretaker of Josh and the minute he held him he was a goner. Those green-blue eyes looking up at him, and when Josh grabbed his pointer finger in his little hand, he melted. Luckily Burt had also agreed as soon as Kurt had taken Joshua into his arms. The look on his face was pure adoration. Noah looked at them and could see Kurt holding their child in his arms one day. Thinking about that now made a smile appear on Noah's face.

Kurt exited the bathroom feeling refreshed, Noah had been right; a shower was just what he needed.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, gently laying himself on top of Noah's body.

"Mmm, just thinking about how beautiful you would look holding our child." Noah answered giving Kurt a kiss on his nose.

"Oh," Kurt spoke, "is that right? I didn't know you wanted more children, we already have two. You want more?" Kurt wasn't sure if he could handle more kids. He loved Sara and Josh. It was almost like they were his own. His father had to work at the shop when Sara was younger and Carol ran the office most days.

Naturally, it was left to Noah and Kurt to take care of Sara. Then when Hannah had given them Josh, he had only been a week old. Josh was like his own son. He looked more and more like Kurt as the days went by. They had no idea how, but Joshua Aaron Puckerman looked nothing at all like Noah or his sister.

"I think," Noah was saying, "that a baby made by the two of us is exactly what we need to complete our family."

"Noah," Kurt said looking at him skeptically, "how could we handle a third child? We still have college; we're still in high school."

Sometimes Kurt wondered how old Noah thought they were. I mean yes, they pretty much have their own family now, but Burt is their solid financial supporter.

Noah worked at the shop for extra cash, but really Kurt didn't want to rely solely on his father's money or his trust fund that his grandmother had set up for him and definitely not the money that his mother had set aside for when he turned 25.

"I know," he said, "We're already taking college classes. We're almost done with our Associates and then you only have two more years until you get your Journalism Degree. I know I have quite a few more until I get my law degree." Kurt raised his eyebrow, interested in how Noah would rational this. "However, I was given that offer to work in your grandfather's law firm in New York once we move."

Noah really did seem to have it all planed out.

"Wow," Kurt breathed, looking at Noah. "Well then, you seem to know what you're talking about. How long have you been working on this plan and when were you planning on bringing it to life" Noah opened his mouth to reply but Kurt cut him off.

"I mean, I know that we are planning on having the wedding in Connecticut; my grandmother has already hired David Tutera to be the planner and booked the Eolia Mansion for reception." Noah gave Kurt an incredulous look.

"What? You have to book these places in advance and although David is a client of my Grandfathers it was still only proper that he be hired in advance."

Noah was still looking at Kurt in the way that Kurt had come to know as the ibe-careful-he-has-officially-lost-it/i look.

"Fine, I guess my Grandmother's and my plans are a lot more detailed than yours are Mr.-let's-expand-our-already-sizeable-family.

Noah placed a kiss on Kurt's mouth to stop all the talking. "How about we table this discussion on more children and weddings for now?" He asked kissing Kurt's temple gently.

"Good idea." Kurt answered, although he had to admit even if it was only to himself, that he had always wondered what it would be like to be pregnant with his and Noah's child.

Smiling into Noah's chest Kurt spoke while closing his eyes. "Mhmm, a little girl or boy who looked like both of us would be nice, maybe another one wouldn't be so bad after all…" he trailed off, too tired to finish.

As Kurt drifted off to sleep, Noah smiled to himself. Yes. Another brother or sister for Josh and Sara is exactly what they needed to complete their family.

And hey, if #4 managed to work itself in there, he wouldn't say no.


End file.
